Sonho impossível Será?
by Uzumaki Gabriel
Summary: Juntando dois eros maníacos... com mais um monte de confusão... é animação na certa!Será que eles vão conseguir seguir seus sonhos?
1. O começo da história

Sonho impossível? Vamos ver 

Capitulo Um - O começo da História (Logicamente)  
**Renan era um garoto quase normal. Tinha 16 anos e... era o rei dos Eros o.o. No primeiro sentido da palavra mesmo, tinha olhos e cabelos castanhos, e vivia comprando hentai desde criança.  
Renan era muito ligado com **_**Gabriel**_** amigo de sua infância. Também tinha 16 anos e olhos e cabelos castanhos. Ele não era tão pervertido como Renan, mas tinha lá suas horas. Era sempre chamado de nerd, mas sim, por que era inteligente.**

**Gabriel: Renan, você não cança de comprar mangás hentais? ¬¬  
Renan: Não, . Principalmente da Hinata -  
Tem um da Sakura também aqui.  
Gabriel: Onde? Hum.. quer dizer? Que foi?  
Os dois estavam numa loja de mangás hentai, como percebem os dois são um bando de eros ¬¬ Renan amava a hinata e Gabriel amava a Sakura (Que coincidência).  
Gabriel tinha sempre o mesmo papo: Vou perder o BV com ela seu Ero!  
Renan já tinha um sonho diferente: Vou perder a virgindade com a Hina-chan isso sim -  
Gabriel: Você é muito ero ¬¬  
Renan: Por favor Deus Dos Eros -**

**Enquanto num local distante e em outra dimensão um grupo de ninjas andava sobre uma cidade chamada konoha.**

**Sakura: Hinata, nós duas temos 16 anos e ainda somos virgens, bvs, cansei do Sasuke não ligar para mim  
Hinata: Ha-hai... Sakura-chan, e eu me cansei do Naruto, ele mal olha para mim... Tomara que algum dia a gente conheça alguém que nos ame.**

**Voltando aos eros profisionais.  
Renan: Caramba, aquelas duas mangá hentai estavam caras pra carai ¬¬  
Gabriel: Eu não pedi a da Sakura ù.ú  
Renan: Já que você não quer ler, vou ficar com as duas  
Gabriel: Era brincadeira ù.ú Tira a mangá da Sakura de Renan  
Renan: Será que algum dia a gente vai realizar nosso sonho igual nas fan fics?  
Gabriel: Tomara... D; Aquela fan fics são rox pakas...**

**A noite tinha chegado o frio daquela noite assustava Gabriel já que Renan não percebia porque lia a mangá hentai igual á um zumbi, até que chegam  
na frente de suas casas, os dois eram vizinhos.**

**Renan: Falou ai nerd XD Lendo a mangá hentai e indo para sua casa  
Gabriel: Falou Deus-ero ù.ú Colocou o hentai no bolso e entrou em casa Ohayo!  
Gabriel e Renan foram para seus quartos. Gabriel escondeu seu mangá em um lugar secreto e Renan colocou seu mangá do lado.  
Ambos deitaram na cama e caíram no sono.**

**Apenas o luar da lua iluminava a casa dos dois eros, eles dormiam num sono tão profundo, mas não acordaram quando um flash de luz bateu em suas janelas.  
Renan: Hinata-chan também te amo Falando dormindo  
Na casa de gabriel.  
Gabriel: 35x32 é 1120 teacher Tendo um sonho que estava na escola**

**Os dois desaparecem do quarto, eles estavam tão cansados que nem acordaram.**

**Renan ainda dormindo: Hinata-chan eu sempre sonhei... com esse momento Ainda dormindo só que num local estranho com duas garotas olhando-o  
???: Quem é ele? "Como ele é bonito -, pera aí... nem o conheço... lol**

**Gabriel: Sakura-chan.. Sakura-chan... . Sonhando que estava beijando a Sakura.  
???²: Mais como? Hinata, como eles nos conhecem?**

**Hinata: Não sei Sakura, mais são tão lindos -  
Sakura: Principalmente o qual falou meu nome -**

**Renan acorda ouvindo duas vozes femininas.  
Renan: Dormi demais Ele olha e vê duas garotas e percebe que uma delas era Hinata e estavam na entrada de Konoha Como vim parar aqui!?  
Gabriel: Não grita seu ero! Acordando e ele vê o mesmo MEU... DEUS!  
Os dois se assustam ao ver a cena de aonde estavam e vendo as garotas que eles  
tanto sonharam conhecer.**  
- Primeiro capitulo -


	2. Reconhecimento

Capitulo dois - Reconhecimento

**Hinata e Sakura se assustam ao gritos dos dois.  
Sakura: Calma vocês do...  
Renan interrompe Sakura**

**Renan: Hina-Chan!!!!!!! Abraça Hinata esfregando o seu corpo ao dela  
Hinata cora igual a um pimentão.  
Gabriel: Ecchi Máster!" ù.ú  
Sakura: Como vocês sabem nosso nome ?  
Gabriel: É uma longa história que prefiro contar depois, mais como a gente parou aqui? "Se eu ainda estiver dormindo não me acorde"  
Sakura: Não sei, vamos perguntar para a Tsunade-sama . "Que lindo -"**

**Renan: Hina-chan, prometo te proteger pelo resto da minha vida - Ainda se esfregando nela  
Hinata: Por favor, pára! Quem são vocês primeiramente ?  
Renan: Sou renan seu fãn - e aquele nerd ali é meu amigo Gabriel u.ú  
Gabriel: Prazer è.é  
Sakura: Vamos logo...  
Renan, Hinata e Gabriel: Hai!**

**Eles foram andando pelas ruas de Konoha até avistarem o prédio central de Konoha.  
Enquanto isso na sala da Tsunade, ela olhava para fora e viu o movimentos dos meninos.  
Tsunade: Então... eles chegaram?  
???: Hai... Vamos esperar pra ver o que dá...**  
- Segundo Capítulo -


	3. Amigo ou inimigo?

Capitulo Três - Amigo ou Inimigo?**  
Os quatros se aproximavam da sala da Tsunade.**

**Renan: E então Hina-chan... O que gosta de fazer? Agarrado á ela  
Hinata corava mais á cada palavra que ele dizia.  
Sakura estava muito séria, parecia não se preocupar com nada... no fundo estava com um olhar mortal para Renan...  
Gabriel: O que houve... Sakura-chan? Posso te chamar assim não é?  
Sakura continuava calada.  
Abriu-se a porta e os quatros se depararam com duas figuras. Tsunade e um homem com uma máscara.**

**Gabriel e Renan: Uhuu! ****Tobi is a good boy!  
****Tobi: "Eles sabem meu nome... Se comentarem algo a mais estarei perdido" Como me reconhecem?  
Gabriel: Te reconhecer? Cara... Você é dez! D  
Renan: Não tem como ****não**** saber... :D  
Tsunade: Tobi? "O que falta acontecer"  
Gabriel e Renan: Você e o Deidara são fodas! Nínguem pega! Hahaha!  
Tsunade, Sakura e Hinata: "DEIDARA? ELE É DA AKATSUKI?"  
Tobi: "PONTO. Merda" Ajudei vocês a virem aqui... Poderei matá-los agora...  
Tobi desaparece.  
A cara de Gabriel e de Renan ficam pálidas.  
Tsunade: "Ele os ajudou a trazer esses dois ai... O que ele quer?"**  
- Terceiro Capítulo -


	4. Se lamentar?

Capitulo Quatro: Se lamentar?**  
Renan e Gabriel: Vamos morrer agora TT Gabriel corria para um lado e para o outro, enquanto Renan continuava agarrando Hinata  
Sakura: Seu Erooooo!! Dá um murro na cara de Renan fazendo ele bater a cara na parede formando um buraco  
Hinata: Ma-Mas não precisava tanto Sakura-chan olhando para Renan com dó  
Gabriel: Renan você mereceu essa O.O'  
Renan: Desacordado com pensamentos ero  
Tsunade: Bom...Agora me dizem o que querem aqui ?  
Sakura: Tsunade-sama, encontramos os dois na entrada da Vila de Konoha.Ela começou a explicar tudo com a ajuda de Gabriel.  
Tsunade: Interessante...Parece que quem ajudou vocês a vim aqui foi o tal de Tobi da Akatsuki, como vocês não tem aonde ficar fiquem na vila de Konoha... "Naruto não vai chegar tão logo assim... do jeito que ele é preguiçoso... ¬¬"**

**Antes de Tsunade acabar de falar aparece um ninja em sua frente.  
**- Quarto Capitulo -


	5. Eros se dão mal!

Capitulo Cinco: Eros se dão mal!**  
Antes de Tsunade acabar de falar aparece um ninja em sua frente.  
Renan: Porque logo você aqui ? .  
?????: Eu te conheço ?  
Hinata: Na-Naruto-Kun!! Esse é... (Muito corada igual um pimentão, apesar de tudo ela ainda tem uma queda por ele) Re-Renan-Kun e o outro é Gabriel-San ele são de ...outra vila.  
Naruto: Hum...ele deve ter ouvido meu nome na vila deles  
Tsunade: O que você quer Naruto?  
Naruto:Você que me chamo Vovó Tsunade!  
Tsunade da um murro em Naruto fazendo ele ficar no lado de Renan que ainda estava na parede.  
Renan e Naruto: Exageradas ù.ú Renan se referindo a Sakura e Naruto a Tsunade  
Sakura e Gabriel: Renan você mereceu XD  
Tsunade: Não me chame de Vovó ò.ó, eu chamei você para me trazer o relatório da missão ù.ú**

**Naruto estava em missão no pais do chá para proteger o senhor Feudal.  
No final saiu tudo bem sem nenhuma morte.  
Naruto: Aqui está Entrega escrito o relatório  
Tsunade: Já que você esta aqui... tem algum quarto vago na sua nova casa?**

**Sim ¬¬, ele compro uma nova casa XD mais grande O.o "Aonde ele arrumo dinheiro ? xD".  
Naruto: Tem sim dois quartos, porque ?  
Renan e Gabriel: Acho que é para nós O.O  
Tsunade: Naruto, eles podem ficar na sua casa por enquanto ?  
Naruto: Pode sim.  
Renan pensando:"Será que tem alguma revista Hentai lá ?"  
Hinata e Sakura: "Eles são tão lindos -"Já que não precisam mais de nós já vamos indo .  
Naruto: Ok, até depois.**

**Renan: Até mais Hina-chan do meu coração T.T  
Naruto começa a ficar com ciúmes pelo que Renan falava para Hinata "Fila de Pulícia ù.ú, agora ele gosta dela?)  
Tsunade: Naruto, Leve eles para seus novos quartos então...**

**Gabriel tampa a boca dele rápido e fala em seu ouvido.  
Gabriel: Você não quer lever outros socos daqueles né?  
Tsunade: Com os punhos fechado pronto para bater em Naruto  
Naruto: Começa a suar frio Ari-arigatou... o.o'  
Os três saem do escritorio e vão até a casa de Naruto.  
Naruto: Aqui é minha casa  
Renan: Que grande! -  
Gabriel: Arigatou por ter deixar nós ficar nela por um tempo  
Naruto: Que nada, vamos entrar?  
Gabriel e Renan: Sim -**

**Os dois entram na casa e por dentro era bem maior do que de fora, Naruto começa a andar pela casa.  
Ele para na frente de dois quarto.  
Naruto: Esse á esquerda é o seu Renan e o da direita é o seu Gabriel.  
Os dois entram em seus novos quartos.  
Renan: "Porque a decoração do meu quarto é rosa? E porque não tem revista Hentai? TT" Quarto de Renan era rosa (¬¬) com uma cama de casal rosa (¬¬") e tinha um computador rosa (porra esse quarto é tudo rosa?)  
Gabriel: "Eba quarto bem grande e cheio de livros -" O quarto de Gabriel era verde, com a cama uma casal normal com muitos livros e um computador.**

**Aparece um cara no quarto de Renan "Se for um Gay alguém me salve TT".  
Renan: Quem é você? Como posso ajudá-lo ?  
???: Ohayo! Eu sou o...**  
- Quinto capitulo -


	6. Bem vindo, Maddi

Capitulo Seis: Bem-vindo, Maddi**.  
Naruto aparece na porta do quarto e olha pro ser.  
???: Yo Naruto.**

**Naruto: Yo Maddi... O que faz aqui?  
Renan: Naruto!! ò.ó (Olhar demoníaco para Naruto) Porque meu quarto é ROSA!?  
Naruto: Porque um certo alguém fala que você é ERO (Se afastando)  
Renan: Descriminação T-T..  
Maddi: Parem com isso è.é, eu estou aqui para dar boas vinda á eles...**

**Gabriel vai ver porque tanto barulho com um livro de criança de 3 aninhos na mão esquerda xD.  
Gabriel: Não pode mais nem ler nessa casa? ò.ó  
Derrepente cai uma revista Hentai do livro dele.  
Gabriel: Eu posso explica ó.o'  
Todos: Gota**

**Renan: Porque ele tem revistas Hentai e um quarto maneiro e eu não ?  
Naruto: PORQUE SIM Ò.Ó (Pronto para chutar Renan)  
Renan: TT  
Naruto e Renan começam brigar.  
Renan: PORQUE MEU QUARTO É ROSA ?  
Naruto: Porque é o único que sobro ò.ó**

**Um socando a cara do outro  
Maddi e Gabriel: (Gota enorme)  
Gabriel: Loucos u.ú  
Maddi: Eu ainda estou aqui o.o  
Gabriel: Oi o.o'... sou Gabriel e aquele ero ali é Renan pode chamar ele de Deus ero è.é  
Maddi: Prazer "Besta, xD, prazer é só na cama e com mulher XD" Sou Maddi pode me chamar de Qualquer coisa o.o  
Gabriel: (Dá um soco na cara de Renan e outro na cara de Naruto) Parem vocês dois ò.ó  
Renan e Naruto: Que soco fraco (Os dois começam a rir)  
Gabriel: (Cara de Sakura nervosa, xD) O que vocês falaram? (Estralando os dedos)  
Renan e Naruto: Na..Nada O.ó' (Começam ir para traz)  
Gabriel: Bom mesmo ò.ó  
Maddi: Olhando tudo Isso não vai dar nada bem u.u  
Gabriel: (Com os dois no colarinho) Vocês fazem muita bagunça u.ú'  
Renan: Para com isso e me solta o.o  
Naruto: Isso mesmo u.ú  
Gabriel: (A ponto de matar um dos dois)  
Renan e Naruto: (Engolem seco)  
Maddi: Vamos parar com isso '.'  
Gabriel: (Dá um soco na cara de Maddi fazendo ele bater a cabeça na parede e depois cair nas escadas e rolar)  
Naruto e Renan: (Medo)  
Renan:T-T Vamos morrer ?  
Gabriel: Já estou mais calmo... agora cadê minha revista hentai è.é?**

**Depois de tanta brigas só teve um ferido.**

**Maddi: (Acordando no sofá com a cara roxa e com o braço e costa quebrados xD) Estou vivo? o.o'  
Renan: Não xD... você morreu de Hemorróida  
Gabriel: (Dá um soco na cara de Renan) Não tá vendo que o cara ta quase morto e ainda faz gracinhas?  
Maddi: Quase morto? (Cai do sofá)  
Naruto: Vamos levar ele no hospital Ó.Ò' "Ele poderia ter me matado TT"  
Renan: Gabriel, não exagere na proxima vez ú.ù.  
Gabriel: Mexe com quem tá quieto è.é (Pega a revista Hentai e vai ler no quarto)**

- Sexto capitulo -


End file.
